


sucédeme

by TamatLeBeau



Series: Adios [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamatLeBeau/pseuds/TamatLeBeau
Summary: Desde su partida nada había sido sencillo, pero el estaba dispuesto a salir adelante por que se lo había prometido a Basil.





	sucédeme

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer one-shot publicado en esta plataforma la verdad es que es algo sumamente especial por que amo la pareja que hacen Kid y Basil y esto es más en plan angs y song fic que otra cosa y salió de solo pensarlo un fin de semana y escribirlo al siguiente día (hoy) así que esta como pan caliente, recién salido del horno.
> 
> Declaimer. Ninguno de los personajes nombrados me pertenecen y la canción usada para esta historia, sucédeme es del grupo jotdog.

_“No sé cómo disimular que no sirve mi corazón”_

 

La botella de whisky rodo por el suelo una vez que  le dio un último trago vaciándola, las pastillas de LSD en su sistema provocaban luces estroboscópicas  y una risa apagada salió de sus labios.

 

—Kid—

 

La voz de Law era de un color azul plumbago y su silueta era como un tipo de pintura  al más estilo Van Gogh.

 

— ¿Cuántas tomaste?—

 

Le preguntó el medico mientras una luz por demás molesta le cegó  e hizo que todo se volviera blanco por más de unos minutos.

 

—Kid… responde maldita sea—

 

Pero el pelirrojo solo pareció desviar la mirada a algún punto detrás de el antes de soltar un sollozo y supo que su amigo estaba totalmente perdido en los efectos de la droga.

 

—No me mires así… Basil—

 

El rostro de Basil se traslapo en la bruma de su inconciencia, sus ojos rubí con aquella mirada que no decía nada bueno de él,  las lágrimas fluyeron sin dificultad y se aferró al moreno mientras este peleaba por levantarle y llevarle al baño

 

—Kid—

 

El llanto no tardó en llegar y Law solo pudo devolverle el abrazo mientras daba algunas palmadas en la espalda del más alto, apenas  había pasado una semana de la muerte del esposo de su mejor amigo y Kid se desmoronaba a pasos agigantados.

 

—Lo siento—

 

Se disculpó el medico llegando a tumbos al baño de la planta baja abriendo la puerta con trabajos y separándose escasos centímetros solo para ingresar un par de dedos en la boca del pelirrojo y provocarle un vomito que termino casi todo sobre su playera.  


_“Porque nunca sé que decir, las palabras me enredan más”_

 

Se quedó callado unos segundos  sintiendo la mirada de todos aquellos desconocidos  sobre él. Law le había convencido de tomar terapia e ir a esos estúpidos grupos de autoayuda usando a Basil como pretexto.

 

“— ¿Crees que él estaría contento de verte así?—“

 

Era todo el argumento que había necesitado para que cediera por una vez.

 

—Hola Kid—

 

Saludaron a coro en un tipo de mal chiste antes de que tragara saliva y se volviera a sentar en la silla escuchando a todos hablar sin que el aportara algo más, esa visita al grupo se volvió continua y bajo la supervisión de Law pronto pasaron tres meses cuando se animó por fin a hablar.

 

—Mi esposo murió—

 

Las miradas viajaron de unos a otros y el coordinador del grupo le felicito por dar ese avance preguntándole si quería compartir algo más.

 

—Se llama Basil— Nuevamente trago saliva sintiendo la garganta seca —Llamaba— Se corrigió tomando aire —Hace tres meses— sus manos temblaron y tuvo que cerrarlas y abrirlas un par de veces antes de continuar, la verdad es que si bien hablo durante toda la sesión no supo lo que había dicho en cuanto salió.

 

—Paciente con sobredosis—

 

El sonido de las sirenas se escuchaba lejano  y se fundía con las voces de la paramédico  que informaba al doctor el estado del paciente, su estado. Despertó dos días después  con Law a su lado mientras leía su expediente.

 

—La cague—

 

Fueron sus primeras palabras y el moreno le miro soltando un suspiro largo.

 

—No digas nada—

 

Le pidió mientras sus dedos tocaban las sabanas de la camilla donde estaba, lo último que recordaba era haber salido de la reunión con la vaga idea de que comenzaba a mejorar, valla engaño tan más patético.

 

Sin embargo eso no termino ahí, su recaída involucro  tres visitas más al hospital y una a la comisaría cuando había golpeado a su terapeuta hasta la inconciencia.

 

— ¿Por qué?—

 

Law había pagado su fianza y no había hablado con el durante todo el camino hasta llegar al departamento donde vivían ambos.

 

—…Tch…—

 

—Kid…. Yo lo atendí…. Le rompiste la mandíbula y la nariz—

 

El más alto le miro molesto, era lo menos que se merecía ese sujeto, sin embargo no respondió a la pregunta de su amigo.

 

—Basil….—

 

Sin embargo no pudo terminar cuando el pelirrojo le grito que se callara.

 

—No hablen de él como si lo conocieran, como si supieran lo que haría o no—

 

Lo intentaba enserió lo estaba intentando, pero el recuerdo pesaba tanto  que le hundía en ese abismo de miseria y  dolor.

 

—No tiene derecho a hablar de él—

 

Golpeo  la guantera activando la bolsa de aire que lo noqueo  al salir y darle de lleno en la cara.

 

—Me dijo que Basil era un manipulador—

 

Fue la respuesta que dio mientras Law curaba su nariz.

 

—Él no sabe nada… no lo conoce—

 

Se justificó y por suerte el hombre no presento cargos sin embargo Kid no volvió a tomar terapia con él.  


 

  
_“Buscare la manera de no verte en cada lugar”_

 

—Trazodona—

 

Leyó la receta con el nombre del medicamento y la dosis a tomar cuando psicólogo había cambiado por un psiquiatra.

 

—Esto te permitirá dormir  mejor —

 

Explico el hombre con una sonrisa afable, Kid  nuevamente miro la receta asintiendo a lo dicho por el médico, tal vez si, estaba perdiendo la razón, pero no había querido aceptarlo hasta después de  descubrirse  con el cañón de una pistola en su boca, para sorpresa de Law había sido el mismo quien decidiera  ir con ayuda más profesional.

 

 — ¿También alejara las voces?—

 

Pregunto sintiéndose estúpido pero con firmeza.

 

—Si, lo hará, pero debe comprender que no solo el antidepresivo es necesario para superar su problema, la terapia es importante—

 

Asintió a las palabras, había dejado de ir a las sesiones del grupo después del primer día que  hablo, pero ya había llamado para preguntar  si se seguían reuniendo el mismo día.

 

—Basil era mayor que yo por cinco años—

 

La palabra “era” salió sin dificultad de sus labios.

 

—Decidimos viajar por el mundo después de que le diagnosticaran VIH, era un cabrón que decidió vivir una última gran aventura—

 

Rió al recordar cómo habían peleado por esa estúpida e irresponsable decisión, no había hablado antes de eso, ni siquiera con Law y pudo sentir como un peso era quitado de su alma cuando compartió aquellos recuerdos con gente que si bien no conocía, compartían un mismo dolor.

 

—Murió hace un año… y lo sigo amando con la misma intensidad cada maldito segundo—

 

Un año en el que no había visitado ni una vez la tumba donde estaba enterrado Basil porque si lo hacía era como si aceptará su perdida y hasta ahora no estaba listo para eso.

 

—Hola Basil—  
  
Saludo colocando cada uno de los doce ramos de Edelweiss  en los floreros a los costados, seis de cada lado uno por  cada mes que no había ido a verlo.  
  
—Tus putas flores me salieron en un ojo de la cara—  
  
Bromeo arrodillándose mientras limpiaba la lápida quitando las hierbas que crecían alrededor, Basil era de gustos finos y sus flores favoritas resultaban ser una porquería de planta que solo crecían en las cordilleras europeas a más de dos mil metros de altura.  
  
—Pero tú lo vales—  
  
Soltó en un suspiro limpiando el mármol pulido de la lápida con un pañuelo  húmedo deliniando cada letra grabada en ella.  


_“Sucédeme otra vez”_  
  


Se leía como epitafio justo debajo de su nombre  
  
—Sucédeme otra vez—  
  
La voz se le rompió en un llanto que no detuvo y dejo fluir por más de media hora.  
  
—Te extraño tanto—  
  
Había sido un año jodidamente difícil con más cosas malas que buenas, pero ahora, justo ahora  podía imaginarlo con aquella sonrisa tranquila que le dedicaba de vez cuando creyendo que no le miraba.  
  
—Tengo tanto que contarte—  
  


_“Llevas puesta la mirada que no dice nada, ya_

_tu ausencia es ahora un recuerdo feroz,_

_pasajes etéreos esconden tu voz._

_Las lágrimas viajan en ríos sin color,_

_Mientras la vida escapa de mí._

_Sucédeme otra vez, sucédeme.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Algunas cosas a aclarar:  
> Entre los efectos del LSD se encuentran distorsiones visuales/auditivas (alucinaciones) y también se presenta la sinestesia que es un fenómeno donde los sentidos suelen cruzarse haciendo que los consumidores aseguren oír colores o ver los sonidos.  
> Antes de que Oda informará en el SBS yo tenía el headcanon de que Basil era sueco (lo sigo teniendo)   
> Los Edelweiss son una flor que crece en los alpes europeos y en algunos casos de Asia, es la flor nacional de Austria y su significado en alemán es "blanco noble" o "blanco puro" A la fecha es una especie protegida, sobre todo en España ya que la gente suele escalar montañas para buscarlas.  
> La leyenda más extendida cuenta que los hombres que pretendían probar su amor tenían que subir más de 2,000 metros para conseguir una y entregarla a su amada.   
> Así que si, se podría considerar que Kid cometió un delito al comprar doce ramos de esta flor.  
> Para finalizar no queda más que agradecer por los que llegaron hasta el final.
> 
> Gracias.


End file.
